Virginal Feathers
by IronButterfly12
Summary: Born in Meridian, Chloe Bolt's mother dies in giving birth to her. After Queen Weira breaks Fate's law by doing the only thing to keep baby Chloe alive, her father flees Meridian to Earth. Nineteen years later, the past returns...to claim Chloe. Will Phobos succeed in seducing Chloe to him, or will she refuse him? M RATED!


_You already know! I'm trying an OC that has a few traits like Raelin so does that make her crazily powerful? NO! In any case, here are formal introductions to the OC._

_Her name is Chloe Bolt, and my God is she in trouble! She's soul betrothed (you'll find out what this means in a bit) to the evil prince we all know and love, and this betrothal was forged at her birth! Plus she, of all things is an extremely powerful telekinetic (no not Raelin strength…Sorry folks!)! And she has a fascination with feathers! Hence the title of the story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it! I SWEAR TO GOD!_

Virginal Feathers

Chapter One

"_You wanted to see me, My Queen?" Neva asked with her gaze low._

_The Queen of Meridian turned herself to face her loyal servant. Neva had pure white hair, and the most startling green eyes. Eyes like fields of grass. And her body was so tiny in build Queen Weira was always afraid the infant she was carrying would break her. Weira however sensed something was wrong with the unborn child, and she had a feeling that Lady Neva also knew._

"_When is the baby due, my old friend?" She asked gently._

_Neva looked up at the queen, and those green eyes swam with tears. Weira felt fear as Neva broke down sobbing. The queen held her gently, hoping to give some support. Then, in between choking sobs and tears, Neva said in terror,_

"_The baby will be born very soon. But at the last visit, the healers said I will not survive the birthing! How can I not survive?! My child will need me! She has a weakened heart as it is!" _

"_Shhh….At ease Neva. We will find a way. We always-"The queen whispered reassuringly._

_Suddenly, Neva almost crumbled in her embrace, and they both gasped as a torrent of water rushed through, soaking Lady Neva's dress. Queen Weira's eyes widened. She knew what this meant. She herself had it happen once already._

"_Weira! The baby is coming!" Neva said in a panic._

_The queen began to scream for help. All the while she helped Neva stand, and led her off to a room. Minutes later the midwives entered. Neva's screams of pain could be heard throughout the palace as her child slowly but surely came into the world. _

_Queen Weira held her hand the entire time. Finally after agonizing hours of contractions and pushing, a baby girl came in a torrent of blood, crying loudly at the world. A feather downing of white blonde hair was upon her head. Her eyes were the same colors as grass._

"_Neva…She is beautiful! She looks just like you." The Queen said with pure happiness._

_But Neva did not answer._

"_Neva? Oh Gods, Neva…No!" Weira said while covering her mouth with her hands._

_Neva's eyes stared without focus, the death light shining in an almost dull manner. The green finally clouded over; she was gone. As she gently closed Neva's eyes, Weira felt a small glistening tear slide down her cheek, but before she could mourn the loss of her friend, the baby's cries filled her ears._

"_My Queen what do we do? The child's mother is dead…If the child does not feed she will die as well." One midwife said solemnly._

_Queen Weira strode over to the baby, and gently cuddled her. The baby still cried, as if she knew her mother had not survived. Weira cooed, trying her best to soothe the child,_

"_It's alright little one….We will keep you safe…I promise." Motioning to the midwives, she added, "Fetch me a nursemaid…We need to keep this poor girl alive."_

_As they began to bustle out in their search, one midwife stopped in her tracks. Turning back to the queen, she felt a saddened smile cross her face. She herself could hear the child's weak heartbeat. Curtsying, she said softly,_

"_My Queen, nursemaid or not, the child's heart is weak. She may not live the night. But there may be a way to save her."_

_Weira looked at the midwife, and her eyes narrowed slightly. She walked over, and asked firmly,_

"_How do you propose this?" _

"_Tie this little girl's soul to another's. It'll keep her alive until her heart can survive on its own." The midwife said with another curtsy._

_Weira felt afraid. This magic, although old, had some severe drawbacks. If it worked, the girl's fate and the one she selected would be tied together forevermore. If not, the child would die, and the soul she attempted to splice it with would wither and fade into the darkness. Furthermore, who would be willing to share that risk?_

"_Momma? What's happened?" a small voice asked._

_Weira turned only to see a five year old boy standing there with a look of sadness upon his face. His small body shook, making his wheat blonde hair slightly tremble with him. The sight of the dead woman made the sadness in his pale slate eyes flicker to fear. He had never witnessed death before, and Weira wasn't sure now was a good time. Suddenly, his eyes trailed to the baby girl in her arms, and he asked softly,_

"_Will the little girl be okay?"_

_Weira smiled._

"_Phobos, I need your help. I need you to help me save this little girl." She said softly_

"_Of course! I'll help!" Phobos said quickly._

_He ran over, and took the baby from his mother's arms. As he sat down with the baby, Weira was surprised from the tenderness he showed the infant; even more so was she surprised that the child had stopped crying. She was smiling, and her green eyes were alive with joy._

"_What do I call you?" Phobos asked softly._

_Weira felt herself begin to weave the spell. She knew if the child lived, she and Phobos would be betrothed. She would let it happen for their sakes. And it was clear Phobos was taken with the child. As the spell tied their souls together, Phobos hugged her close, whispering soft words of reassurance that only a toddler could give._

_Weira heard the tell-tale signs of the success. The baby's heartbeat quickened, and grew stronger with every beat. Weira was amazed that this child's resilience to live was profound. And now, she and Phobos would be tied together. Forever. The spell was finished, and Weira heard someone whisper as Phobos gently handed her to the nursemaid, who began to feed the small child,_

"_Her name…is Chloe."_

* * *

Mr. Bolt jumped awake in his bed as the moon casted an eerie light and mix of shadows in the room. As he slowly sat up in his end of the darkness, his wife stirred in her sleep. A small but weary smile eased into his face, but he was surprised to feel a mix of sweat and tears upon his cheeks. That dream of his first wife's death always did that to him.

Recently, it was affecting him more than usual. After Neva died, and the Queen bound his only daughter's soul to the prince he did not trust; he fled with Chloe to Earth. After all, the Queen did not have the right to do that! Chloe should've had the right to choose her soul mate; not to have it forced upon her. But now Chloe was of age; would he pursue her? Or had the prince forgotten about her after all this time?

He stood up, and quietly walked to the other end of the house. This dream racked with him harshly. Every night for the past week it would always make him check on her. He slowly opened the door marked with _Chloe's Room. _He could see her petite form lying in bed, her long white hair fanned out on her matress. Her grass green eyes closed in deep slumber.

Her room was eerily bright with the moonlight, and then he saw it.

A shadow moving quickly across the floor with a whisper of movement was all he saw pausing in front of Chloe's bed. He felt fear root into his mind, and turn into utmost terror when the shadow writhed and twisted into the form of a man. Although shaded by the darkness, he recognized the man's eyes, chiseled face and long wheat colored hair; and he also heard from Galgheita what Weira's son had become. The simultaneous silence and the feeling of an ice cold grip upon his heart and soul told him this was no nightmare. It was a frightening reality.

_Phobos…_he thought with horror.

As if he had spoken aloud, the shadowy figure turned to him. A devious smirk crossed his face, making Mr. Bolt weak with fear. What kind of monster did Weira condemn his daughter to? Watching him turn away to face Chloe made him want to shout at Phobos to leave his daughter alone. Chloe turned in her sleep, oblivious to the tense situation. A deep grin crossed Phobos' face, and he caressed Chloe's hair.

He bent low, and gently kissed Chloe's forehead before looking back at Mr. Bolt. Mr. Bolt shook at that look of hatred in the prince's face. The look in the prince's eyes said it all as well. In his thoughts, he swore he heard,

_Interfere, and you __will__ die, old man…_

Mr. Bolt stiffened, and slowly backed up to the door. Before he could open it, Phobos vanished into the night. Eyes widened with terror, he heard a distant noise of an alarm, and thunder looming in the distance. Was it mere coincidence, or was it due to what he had just witnessed? He still could not get the look Phobos gave him out of his thoughts. The threat he issued wasn't light either.

After what Galgheita had told him when she rescued the Light of Meridian from a death sentence, it didn't surprise him Phobos became a monster. Murdering his mother and father was only the beginning. Didn't Galgheita say something about the Brown family's disappearance being so dangerous? Didn't she say under her guise of a math teacher at his daughter's school that Chloe could be another potential target like the Light of Meridian and her family? Why hadn't he listened?

As he slowly opened the door, he heard Chloe stir in her sleep. He quickly backed out, and gingerly shut the door.

As he strode down to his room, fear still lacerated his thoughts with terrors of what could happen if Phobos did in fact pursue Chloe. He would lose his second wife, Anne Bolt. Chloe and Anne didn't get along, and he had to admit, Anne was quite capable of unnecessary cruelty. Anne also was not privy to his past, and that would destroy the marriage. Chloe's special gift could also be revealed. Anne had no idea that Chloe was a telekinetic, and he wanted to keep it that way.

But most of all, he would take his only memory left of Neva and destroy the innocence of that memory. Chloe was nineteen, and a sweet girl; he didn't want her to meet or worse, fall in love with Prince Phobos. Anyone but him!

And the most recent repercussion of all; if Phobos did indeed become involved he could lose his life.

As he opened the door to the bedroom, Anne had apparently hit the snooze button; she was back asleep. And he too would be returning to the land of dreams. The land of now was currently a nightmare he would soon have to face. For now though, he would attempt to sleep.

Curling back under the covers, all he could hear in his thoughts were Phobos' warning. He felt a sting of tears in his eyes, and rolled over. Chloe was now in more danger than he realized, but he had to wonder how Phobos had found her. Then his mind wandered back to the current problem before his eyes slammed shut.

Chloe was no longer safe.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right woman, My Prince?" Lord Cedric asked through a deep hiss in his snake form.

The man who had been seen in Chloe's room let a deep smirk furrow his sculpted face. His slate eyes, as sleek as a cat's were now pale slits as he chuckled at Lord Cedric's obvious doubt. He fought the urge to laugh at his questioning, for usually Cedric knew that such an act would get him killed. Straightening his face again, although the dark joy in his eyes could not be denied he said with a gleeful tone,

"I am positively sure my dear Cedric…and now that my sister is back where she belongs, I now need a bargaining chip. After all…" His tone went surprisingly soft as he added, "I recognize Chloe from anywhere…."

Cedric was surprised at his master's soft tone; it shocked him enough where he returned to human form. He had _never_ heard his master regard anyone, especially a woman Cedric himself had met a few times with obvious tenderness. Could it be that...no, Prince Phobos would _never _show such weakness! But the soft look in his eyes as well made Cedric feel weird. He asked cautiously,

"My Prince, are you -" fighting his mouth not to say the words 'in love' he added, "Are you alright?"

The softness dulled slightly. And a furious look crossed his face. He snapped angrily,

"Watch Chloe until I tell you otherwise, and make sure the damned Guardians do not find out who she is! If you fail in this Cedric _or _dare question me again, I _will _kill you! Is that clear?"

Cedric recoiled as if Phobos had slapped him across the face. _That_ was the side he was used to wearing. Bowing, he showed his subservient leanings, and Phobos finally dismissed him. As soon as he was out of hearing shot, Cedric grumbled,

"Don't worry _master, _I will not question you again…Lord only knows, it may get you to leave me be."

And with that, he disappeared back to Earth, awaiting instruction.

_MUWAHAH!_

_Alright I finished the first chapter! Enjoy for I may not be able to update for a bit!_

_._


End file.
